Never Bird
The Never Bird is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is a bird that lives on top of Never Peak the largest mountain located on Never Land. Her vocal effects are provided by the late Russi Taylor. Background History It is currently unknown when or how the Never Bird met Captain Hook, but after that faithful encounter, the Never Bird served Hook as his henchmen until the episode "Never Say Never!",However Hook does reveal some insight on the Never Bird in her debut, speaking about the bird in high regard before summoning her and seeing her as more codependent and resourceful henchmen compared to even Mr. Smee and the rest of his bumbling crew at the time. Role in the series The Never Bird first appeared in the episode "Never Say Never!". Here she works for Captain Hook and is ordered to steal Izzy's hipster twister hoop so that he may replace his destroyed ship 's wheel. After she successfully retrieves it, she betrays Hook and takes it herself to Never Ever Peak Mountain, sometimes called Never Peak, where she resides and uses it as a decoration for her nest. Izzy and her crew reach the mountain and finds that she has used the hoop to create a nest. Using some vines, Izzy replaces it and so becomes a friend of the Never Bird. She later appears in "The Golden Egg" where Jake and his crew stumble upon a golden egg and ask the Never Bird whether it is hers. She claims it's not and joins them in their quest to find the parents. Before they can, Hook arrives, caging the Never Bird and stealing the egg. The captain is thwarted by Jake freeing the Never Bird and saving the egg. The search continues until a pair of hummingbirds appear and claim the egg which hatches and reveals a hummingbird chick. The family is reunited and the Never Bird flies off. In the episode "Pirate Rock", the Never Bird was invited to Jake, Izzy and Cubby concert held at Pirate Rock. In "It's a Winter Never Land", the Never Bird also attended Jake and his crews holiday celebration held on Pirate Island. The Never Bird was among Jake's Never Land friends who greeted him back on Pirate Island for his birthday celebration in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" The Never Bird reappears in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" when Jake and his crew found a feather left behind by the culprit who stole the Team Treasure Chest on Pirate Island,Skully suggest they journey to Buccaneer Bird Bluff. The young pirates ask both the Never Bird,Soprano Bird and the Sing-Songbird if they could identify the feather, however the Never Bird and the Soprano Bird didn't recognize the feather but the Sing-Songbird revealed to the young pirates that the feather belongs to Fast Claw the falcon who belongs to sneaky thieving pirate Beatrice Le Beak. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Never Bird makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ", Jake explains to the viewers that pirates have a lot of tasks to do. As Jake looks through his spyglass he spots the Never Bird flying to Never Ever Peak Mountain. Printed material The Never Bird has made a few appearances in various printed material such as Birthday Bash and Winter Never Land. The Never Bird is featured alongside Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Winger on the cover of the Disney Junior Magazine Issue 16. Video games The Never Bird makes minor appearances in the application "Jake's Treasure Trek." She can be spotted various time as Jake races through Jungle Run Isle. The Never Bird makes a brief cameo in the Disney Junior online game "Sharky and Bones' Pirate Rock", Sharky and Bones host a concert on Pirate Rock and its up to the player to collect the various gems as Sharky and Bones play hit songs from the series. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *In the original book she is depicted as a much larger bird; many incarnations bear similarities to the Wandering Albatross or even to the mythological Roc. *The Never Bird as she appears in series greatly resembles a Normal Grey Cockatiel. Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Recurring Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroines Category:Henchmen